<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banjo &amp; Kazooie are in Smash, guys by Chrysonice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233060">Banjo &amp; Kazooie are in Smash, guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice'>Chrysonice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banjo-Kazooie Series, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Scene Interpretation, Video-based</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banjo &amp; Kazooie are in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, guys! (All done on the first draft. Based on the YouTube video of nearly the same title by AfroNinja360)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Banjo &amp; Kazooie are in Smash, guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoG2WcVr5CI I recommend watching this before you read this drabble. It is based on the video in question.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The almighty golden Jiggy floated in the air in an open empty space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From below, a bear with a blue backpack and yellow shorts leapt up and grabbed it with his big bear hand. Banjo was his name, and collecting Jiggies was his game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guh-huh,” he said with a widened grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From out of his blue backpack, an orange breegull popped out and gobbled up the Jiggy in one fell swoop. Banjo noticed right away and, in what seemed so random, grabbed Kazooie and stared into the depths of her soul for a good couple of seconds. Then, she smooched her on the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one step forward, Banjo cracked his knuckles. He was ready to lay the smacketh down. What he didn’t know, however, was who he was giving a beat down too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From out of the blue, two characters appeared before him. A black-and-white cat with a darkened mask covering the top of his head and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, and a frizzle-haired teenager with a waistcoat, black pants, and a sense of justice. Morgana and Joker were their respective names. Joker grasped his knife tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two remaining!” Morgana told Joker. Without a second thought, Joker kept a straight face and put his knife away, pulling out a gun from his waistcoat inner pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banjo was in awe of the two anime-like protagonists at first glance. “Go kiss him, Kazooie,” he commanded his breegull buddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazooie grinned and took flight from Banjo’s backpack, aiming straight for Joker’s head. Caught off-guard, the troubled teenager felt his skull getting punctured constantly by Kazooie’s beak. Screams of terror emitted from his vocal chords as he fought to stay standing as his head was getting pecked to oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>Morgana watched in horror, but then turned to the lazy honey bear and screamed, “You bastards!”</p>
<p>Banjo peaced out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>